Pokemon Almia Exploration
Pokemon Almia Exploration 'is a fanmade game for Nintendo 3DS. Story The prologue shows Pikachu in a house in Chicole Village with his friends Piplup, Starly, Snover, Chimchar, and Mime Jr. These six buddies will face many dangers with their world, stopping Mastar from taking over Almia or the Anti-Bots turning everyone to the dark side. Gameplay This game is played in the similar style of the ''Mario & Luigi ''game series. Almia makes its return from Pokemon Ranger, and secret pipes and areas are added so the players can warp to different areas, such as the Star World or the area beyond Haruba Village and the Ranger School replaced by a new town. The game also consists of players trying out out-of-battle techniques, similar to M&L Superstar Sega. Other Pokemon will be challenging the player to a battle, while others are non-playable. It also allows players to do different tasks for Pokemon, just like in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. Characters in the game will also teach the player's characters new moves in battle, these moves are called the Poke Moves. Players can also unlock the next adventure after they completed the previous adventure. There are 6 in total. New characters would also be introduced in every adventure. Main Characters The following characters are mainly focused during the game. *Pikachu (player) *Mime Jr *Chimchar *Snover *Starly *Piplup *Mastar (main villain) *Reeto the Robot (the one who goes with Pikachu and crew) *Yanmega (leader of the Explorers Team) *Drifloon & Drifblim (Explorers Team's crew) *Spikehead (retired from the Explorers Team after Adventure 1) Media Music in this game will have other music from other games. *'Chicole Village - Yoshi's Island, Flower Garden *'Veintown' - M&L: Bowser's Inside Story, Toad Town *'Pueltown' - Super Mario Bros Overworld theme *'Shiver Camp' - Super Mario 64, Cool Cool Mountain *'Haruba Village '- Mario VS DK Mini-Land Mayhem, Cannon Cove *'Boyleland' - None (it sticks to its own) *'Scamtown '- Super Mario 64, Bom-omb Battlefield *'Scamtown Forest '- Mario VS DK Mini-Land Mayhem, Jumpy Jungle *'Vein Forest' - Mario RPG, Rawest Forest *'Hippowdon Temple' - Mario VS DK Mini-Land Mayhem, Cannon Cove 2 *'Crysta Cave' - Super Mario 64, Hazy Maze Cave *'Volcano Cave' - Super Mario 64, Shifting Sand Land *'Nabiki Beach' - Yoshi's Island Title Theme *'Marine Cave' - Yoshi's Island Underground *'Chroma Road' - Mario VS DK Mini-Land Mayhem, Warped Mansion *'Chroma Highlands' - Same as Chroma Road *'Chroma Ruins' - Same as Chroma Road *'Hia Valley' - Yoshi's Island, Hop! Hop! Donut Lifts! *'Ice Lake' - Same as Hia Valley *'Almia Castle' - Mario VS DK 2, Magnet Mainia *'Cargo Ship' - Kirby Super Star, Orange Oceans *'Peril Cliffs' - New Super Mario Bros, Overworld Theme *'Union Road' - Mario VS DK 2, Mushroom Mayhem *'Altru Building & Altru Tower' - Mario VS DK 2, Lava Dome *'Oil Field Hideout' - Mario VS DK 2, Spooky Attic *'Sea of Wailord & Puel Sea' - Super Mario 64, Dire Dire Docks *'Starworld '- Super Mario Galaxy, Space Junk Galaxy *'Starworld Castle '- Mario VS DK Mini-Lan Mayhem, Teatime Twirl *'Scamtown Haunted Tower '- Super Mario Galaxy, Ghostly Galaxy *'Haruba Hills '- Super Mario Galaxy, Star Festival *'Scamtown Cave '- Super Mario Galaxy, Space Athletic *'Mastar's Theme '- Kirby Mass Attack, The Skull Gang *'Dark Castle' - Super Mario Galaxy - Interlude *'Haruba Desert' - Super Mario Galaxy - Dusty Dune Galaxy *'Peril Cliffs Cave '- Super Mario Galaxy - Melty Molten Galaxy *'Battle '- M&L Partners In Time Battle Theme *'Boss Battle '- M&L Bowser's Inside Story Boss Battle Theme *'Final Boss '- M&L Bowser's Inside Story Final Boss Battle Theme Controls *A - Jump, select *B - Back *Circle Pad - Move *Control Pad - Select *X & Y - Switch characters *R/L - Map *Start Button - Pause Adventures *Pokemon Almia Exploration/Adventure 1 * Pokemon Almia Exploration/Adventure 2 Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Pokemon